His to Tease
by Mewlon
Summary: Revamped. Marth always wondered why Link was so cold to him while Roy has to deal with rude Ike as his partner. The gloves come off as Marth and Roy decide to make a wager on which of them can get the other to fall for them in three months. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

_Attention readers: I started this fic back in the Melee days BEFORE Brawl came out. Due to recent OoCness of some characters, I never had the heart to continue. So I decide to change a few things around. I will continue the story, but I decided to go back and fix a few of the characters. I also added in another pairing to the story._

_I couldn't contain myself when I had this idea. It has been biting me so bad that I had to unleash it. Anyway, just to give you a heads up, this story will be a bit different from my other stuff I've been writing. This story will contain yaoi. Yaoi means BOY x BOY love/sex stuff. If you are homophobic, hate to see your favorite character "get it on" with another guy, or just don't like the idea of such a romance, then please don't be an idiot and flame me and just hit the back space button. I have given you a WARNING, heed it!_

_For those that are yaoi fans, accept homosexuality, or even are interesting in what story it is, then enjoy this fic. The pairing will be a Marth/Link fan fiction. And no, I don't hate either guy. And due to recent changes, this story is also an Ike/Roy fic…because this fandom needs more of that pairing._

**His to Tease**

**Chapter One: The Bet**

"So this is the final decision…?" spoke a soft male voice. The young man looked at the paper on the wall. His cobalt eyes were focused on it. He wasn't very too happy with the end results shown on the paper. He ran his peach colored fingers through his silky, azure hair. "How could they do this?" he asked himself. His eyes trailed back to the paper posted on the wall. In big, bold, and black letters, it stated a list of upcoming matches. The young man wasn't too happy about his next match. His eyes kept focused on his name which would deliberately switch back to his opponent's name. The young man also didn't like the fact that his next opponent happened to be a veteran who was quite popular amongst the crowd and the mansion.

"Hey, Marth!" interrupted a rougher, male voice. Marth, the blue haired youth, finally turned his attention from the roster over to a young, vibrant red head. His sparkling, ocean blue eyes glittered brightly as he smiled at his companion. "What's going on? You still looking at the roster?"

"Oh hello, Roy," replied Marth as he sighed, "I'm still not quite taken by this. How could Peach and Mario DO such a thing to me?"

"It's not that horrible," responded the younger man, "I mean, look at who I'm fighting. I'm fighting Wolf and Snake. Two newcomers plus my partner happens to be that man…what was his name…Ike, I believe?"

"I know that. I know that you're going to face off against two fighters we don't know about while your partner happens to be a complete stranger. Not that, that's a bad thing. Problem with those three is that they give off a bad vibe that they don't want to associate themselves with anyone. Wolf obviously has problems with Fox and Falco…and they're really great people. Snake goes on and off in his own world. Often avoids me for some reason, yet I do not know why. Then there's Ike…who really can't seem to hold a conversation or actually be in one. I tried to talk to him, to get to know him. He said a few things then just…left abruptly."

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you scared him off. You do tend to rattle on at times. Perhaps he needed to be elsewhere? After all, he was getting acquainted to his new surroundings. I doubt he's seen such advance technology. I know I was rather shocked by it all."

Marth frowned, "Still, he could at least excuse himself properly. I don't mind if he doesn't want to be my friend, but…I would be happier if he did commune with others."

Roy returned the frown. He had done his best to forget about his upcoming match. The young noble had kept busy, trying to keep his mind off of what the others had said. When he had seen the roster, the Pherean lord didn't seem to be bothered that he was up against Wolf and Snake. Fox and Falco didn't seem to like the idea. Both the vulpine and avian had told Roy stories about the infamous Wolf and warned him to be careful. No one could say much about Snake, except that he tends to do reconnaissance missions as well as prying into people's privacy in order to find a weakness. Roy wasn't too happy about Snake stalking him or the fact that Wolf seemed to be examining Roy, as if looking for which part of his body to cut up first. The more Roy had thought about it, the more his nerves started to act up. _At least…my partner seems to be quite a strong man, _he thought.

Ever since he heard he was going to be partnered up with Ike, Roy had been curious about him. Roy tried to approach the older man, in hopes to speak with him. Yet Ike was rather intimidating. For one, Ike was taller than Roy by about a foot, second of all, Ike was obviously stronger as he used his broadsword with only one hand, and third, Ike never smiled. If Ike's death glare could kill, it would pierce through Roy's armor and destroy him from the inside out. It always seemed like something bothered him, so when Roy approached him, he decided to back down. To this moment, Roy shivered as he felt the cold vibe Ike had given him. "You know, Marth…" Roy said, "At least your opponent doesn't look like he wants to kill you, like my partner does."

"I think the problem with Ike is that he's not used to This World," Marth replied as he crossed his arms, "I'm sure once he learns that this place is a nice place, he'll warm up. My opponent, on the other hand, happens to be a VETERAN. He was here long before you and I ever were and yet he still acts like that."

"I'm sure Link has his reasons to keep to himself," Roy replied.

"If that's so, how come he has no problem talking to Princess Zelda? Whenever you see him with the princess, he's always talking to her. Granted that he doesn't say much, but at least he responds. Around me, he just looks at me in a stranger manner then does one of two things: he either responds in a two word sentence or he just doesn't reply at all. I know he understand my tongue for I have heard him talk in it. Hylian isn't the only language he knows. Even his younger self is more talkative."

"Marth…relax. We're probably just thinking way to into it. Let's just ignore our matches and try to enjoy the rest of the day."

"I…I suppose you're right," Marth replied.

Walking through the hallways, a rather bubbly, pink Princess Peach was heading to Marth and Roy's direction. Her long, blond locks bounced slightly as her walk gave off a slight skip to it. She had to be careful around her puffy, rose dress since she did not want it to get ruin. She smiled as she found the two nobles by the roster. "Hi!" she called out, "I wanted to tell you guys that my cake is ready! The kids already took some slices and so did Mario and the others."

"Oh, you made cake today?" Marth asked.

"Uh huh! You better come and get a slice!"

"Thank you, but I don't think…" Roy said.

"Don't be too modest, Roy," Peach said, "I made the cake for everyone, including you. I won't take 'no' for an answer. So you two better come and get cake!"

Marth just chuckled. If there was one thing the young Altean prince learned is that once Peach sets her heart on something, it's really hard to say "no" to it. He smiled as both he and Roy followed Peach into the kitchen. Once Marth, Roy, and Peach arrived at the dining area, the Kid Smashers were seated at the table. Each of them were enjoying their slices of cake. Marth smiled as he saw how sticky the kids were getting as they were enjoying their sugary delights. However, the prince didn't take notice of where he was going. His slim body had bumped against a slightly bulkier body. He felt something rub against his tunic. He looked over to see a rather large cake stain smeared all over his light blue tunic. However, he was rather surprised to see that an even bigger cake stain dirtied the light green tunic that belonged to a familiar, serious blond elfin youth.

The young elf's piercing blue eyes were concentrated down at the cake stain. On his leather gloved hands was the plate that once carried a rather large cake piece. He slowly looked up to meet eye to eye with the blue prince. Marth couldn't help but blush slightly. He had never had a chance to look Link directly in the eyes. Now he noticed that the elfin hero had quite a beautiful pair of ocean colored orbs. Link was the firs to break away from the glance as he walked past Marth and placed his plate on the table. Marth had finally snapped out of his gaze as he noticed the lack of Hylian in front of him.

"Um, I'm sorry," Marth said.

Link merely looked at the Altean prince. His glance seemed almost emotionless. The blond looked away from Marth and walked out of the dining area. Marth bit his lip slightly, feeling slightly horrible. Still, he couldn't help but feel like Link started to like him less. The doors to the kitchen open slightly as a fair, blond elfin maiden walked out. Her gloved hands held onto a small plate that carried a slice of cake. She blinked slightly as she approached Marth. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Zelda?" Marth said, "No…but I think there might be something wrong with Link…"

Upon hearing the name "Link", Zelda's sapphire colored eyes opened widely. "What happened?"

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…and as a result…" Marth tugged on his tunic, showing the princess his cake stain. "Link has a worse stain on his. I don't think…he likes me very much."

Zelda frowned. She sighed as she looked away from Marth. "It's not that," she said, "though I should go check up on him. You should get that cleaned up, Marth." Zelda placed her plate on the table as well. Without another word, she silent excused herself and walked off to go find Link. Marth sighed as he watched the princess leave. He sat down at the table, not bothering to clean his tunic. Roy shook his head as he walked into the kitchen to get a napkin for Marth.

His soft hand stiffen lightly as he ended up touching a rather hand. He looked to see Ike standing next to him with his hand on the same napkin. The silent mercenary pulled away, allowing Roy the full control of the napkin. "Oh, you don't have to," Roy said as he grabbed the napkin, trying to hand it back to Ike. "You got it first."

Ike leaned towards Roy. His tall, yet intimidating body almost touched against Roy's smaller, frail body. Roy blushed as he leaned back, trying not to touch Ike. Once Ike pulled away, Roy would notice a napkin situated between the mercenary's fingers. "Problem solved," Ike said as he walked out, leaving Roy to his thoughts.

After his run in with Ike, Roy returned to Marth. He sat down next to his blue haired companion and gave him the napkin. Marth turned his attention towards Roy as he grabbed the napkin from his friend's fingers. As he began to wipe the cake off from his tunic, he noticed a rather flustered Roy fidgeting with his fingers. Marth sighed as he knew what that meant. Each time the younger noble would fidget with his fingers, he was either very nervous or very embarrassed. "So…which is it?" Marth asked, "You nervous or embarrassed?"

"Gah!" Roy let out as he stopped playing with his fingers, "I hate it when I do that…"

"So?" Marth asked.

Roy sighed, "It's nothing…really."

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing'. Something is bothering you and I am curious about it."

"Well…I managed to bump into Ike," Roy said, "He…he really didn't look too happy. And well…"

"Well what?"

"Let's just say he got too close for comfort."

Marth cocked an eyebrow. "How close?"

"He was right there," Roy said as he leaned on Marth, "This close he was to me. Just the way he moved his arm around me, it seemed like he was going to hold me for some reason. I could even smell musk."

Marth had moved back slightly, wanting to have some personal space of his own. Once Roy had sat down again, Marth sat right up. "I see," he said as he finished wiping as much of the cake as possible, "So…speaking of musk…did he smell good?"

"What?" Roy let out, "Sm-smell good?"

"Yeah…you said you smelled his musk, so did he smell good?"

"Wh-why do you want to know?" Roy asked as he dwindle his fingers.

Marth shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious," he responded, "If it isn't a big deal, you would have told me by now. Though judging by the fact that your face is just as rouged as your locks of hair, I'd say you do take it to heart." Marth smirked slightly, taking in delight of teasing the younger noble.

Roy stammered for a moment. He was unsure of how to answer Marth except with a slight push on his arm. Roy turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I am not going to grace that with an answer," he said. "You can go ahead and mock me, but I will not give in to this childish ruse."

Marth cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he replied.

"Yes," responded Roy, still not wanting to turn around.

"Alright fine," Marth said, "After all…not very often someone who's got a foot over me, smelling like pine and wildflowers, and has a well toned figure leans over me just to get a napkin."

"St-stop it!" Roy shouted as he blushed even further, "and he doesn't smell like pine and wildflowers."

"So he smells like sweaty feet and rubbish?"

"NO! He doesn't smell THAT bad."

"Alright…so wet dog and blood?"

"Ugh! No…and I'm NOT going to continue playing this guessing game." At the time, Roy was way flustered as Marth still brought up the subject of Ike's must. The young noble wasn't too sure as to why he was acting up so much when the subject of Ike came up. Still, Roy couldn't deny that he actually liked Ike's scent, more so because it wasn't one he was expecting a rough mercenary to have.

Marth chuckled lightly as he was having too much fun mocking his dear friend. He sighed as he looked at his rather dirty tunic. "Seems like this is as much as I can get it cleaned," he said.

Roy slowly turned around to face the older lord. "Why don't you just change into another one?" he asked.

"I would…if I had a clean spare one," Marth replied, "I don't have much clothing. Funny how a noble like myself has practically nothing…"

Roy frowned as he remembered that tone of voice. He knew whenever the subject of financial problems came up; Marth would get into these moods. Roy had never known how it was like to have everything, lose it, work hard to gain it back, only to lose it in an even worse way. His kingdom had been attack a couple of times, but it was never destroyed. Altea, Marth's homeland, wasn't too fortunate to have such a fate as Pherae, his home. Roy patted Marth's back lightly, implying that he would be there in case he needed someone to talk to.

"It's alright," Marth said, "I'm done feeling sorry for myself. I'm just really glad I was graced to find a sanctuary to take me in. Still, what makes me ponder as to why some of these competitors have their own homes yet decide to remain here? Like you, for instance, your kingdom is still intact."

"Well, the reason why I came here…" the red headed noble replied, "is simply due to the fact that I wanted to be a stronger lord. At the moment, Lycia is at peace and with Lilina taking up the Ostian throne, things are going to change."

"Pardon me if I'm not mistaken, but isn't Lilina your childhood friend and companion?"

"Yes, she is."

"Wouldn't it seem odd that she's taking up the throne, yet you're not beside her, consoling her? Not to mention you're not even in Pherae…you're here."

Roy bit his lip slightly. He pondered as he tried to find the right answer. "Aside from the fact that my father is still Marquess of Pherae and that it's his duty to see to her and sign treaties?"

"Yes."

"I already told you," Roy said.

"You only said to me 'she has Wolt'. I don't know what that means…" Marth replied, "And if I recall, Wolt is your guardian who practically grew up with you as a brother."

Roy remained silent as he looked at Marth with a rather empty look. It was through that look that Marth had placed the pieces together. Once realization hit, Marth's eyes grew wide. "Oh Roy…" he said, "I…I'm so…"

"It's alright…" Roy replied as he got up from his seat, "What's done is done. I'm just glad she's happy." The noble didn't bother to look at Marth as he walked out of the dining room and headed off to the library, leaving a rather dishearten Marth at the table.

If there was one thing Roy could rely on, was the company of books. Even as a young child, Roy would spend his free time inside of the private library at Castle Pherae. Much like his father, Roy was a scholar of all sorts. Eliwood had spent quite a lot of time in the library when he was Roy's age. It even managed to upset, Hector, Lilina's father. Naturally, Eliwood didn't mind Roy spending almost an entire day in the library, that is, once he was finished with his lessons. It was slightly troublesome for Marcus to get Roy to practice his fencing as he got older. Still, Roy always managed to balance out his studious and physical needs.

Poking his head inside, Roy looked around to see if anyone was currently in the mansion's library. Often, Roy would find at least two to four more people inside. Usually the people Roy would find would be Mewtwo and Zelda. However, it seemed that neither the princess nor the psychic Pokemon were anywhere to be found. The red head noble did enjoy his solitude once in a while, but he was hoping that either of them would be inside. Of course Roy shook his head as he remembered that Zelda had gone off to talk to Link and Mewtwo had taken a short leave of absence to tend to his Pokemon sanctuary.

_It sure is quiet…_he thought as he walked inside. The Pheraen noble walked around the library. He searched the shelves high and low to find any book that would strike his fancy. One book, in particular, caught his attention. He pulled out a dark green, hardback cover novel and examined it. Roy wasn't one to pick a fiction novel right away. Usually his interest would lie with philosophy, science, and even mathematics. Since he had been teased by Marth several times about his lack of choices, Roy decided to give this fiction novel a try. The young noble plopped himself on the floor as he opened the book and read.

After two grueling hours of trying to clean his tunic, Marth gave up on it. He had no choice but to take off his tunic and put it in the wash. He dreaded the thought of being shirtless for a good two and a half hours, even more so when unexpected company was to arrive. Once a young red head woman named Malon had came to the mansion to visit Link. She had caught a glimpse of Marth's half naked body as he waited for his tunic to come out of the wash. Not once did her dark, blue eyes leave his figure, until she had to leave. Since that meeting, other fighters teased the blue haired prince by stating that he was an attention whore who practically took Malon's attention from Link, whom she was visiting. Marth would defend himself by stating that he wasn't aware of company and he wasn't trying to do such things to Link. Of course, his plights fell on deaf ears as more of them teased the prince. Link, on the other hand, seemed stoic as always, though for a while, Link refused to even look or acknowledge that Marth existed.

That was one of the most single handily embarrassing moments the prince had to endure. Even more so, that he manage to anger, or at least that's what Marth thought he did, Link. It took Marth a good while to have Link even glance his way after dozens upon dozens of apologies. The prince did all he could never to upset the hero, but it seemed no matter what he did, he always did something to do that.

Marth shook his head as he undid his leather belt. He placed it on the floor before he opened his tunic. He slid the tender blue cloth off from his shoulders and back until it was completely off. He dropped his clothes inside of washing machine before he added in the detergent. He closed the lid of the washing machine and turned it on. The prince leaned against the wall as he watched the machine in front of him. He refused to go anywhere else until his clothes were completely washed.

Minutes later, a small ring caught Marth's attention. At first he thought it was the washing machine with his load, but upon further inspection, it was still in use. His eyes looked over at the dryer next to him. _Someone was here? _He thought. Marth chose to ignore the dryer, thinking that its owner would rather not have anyone messing around with their load. Eventually his the washing machine finished cleaning his tunic, leaving only Marth with the option of either waiting for the owner to return so he could use the dryer, self dry his clothes by hanging them outside, or pull out the clothing in the dryer.

He tapped his foot lightly as he tried to find an answer. He waited for as long as he could for the owner to come back, but it seemed that whoever it was, was taking their sweet time. Already frustrated and growing impatient, Marth convinced himself to pull out the clothes from the dryer. _I'll just fold them neatly for them, _he thought as he approached the dryer. He opened the door. _I just hope they're not women's skivvies. The last thing I need is to be called a pervert for pulling out a pair of Peach's undergarments or Zelda's tights. _Sticking his hands inside, Marth pulled out a green article of clothing. The article of clothing seemed much bigger than a pair of skivvies, which only allowed Marth's curiosity to grow. Upon further examination, the prince's eyes widen as he noticed what the cloth was.

"Link's tunic!" he let out as he recognized the forest green tunic. Marth froze lightly as he heard something arrive at the door entrance of the washing room. He tilted his head slightly to meet eye to eye with a rather stoic looking Link. The elfin youth had donned his Zora tunic as his green one was in the wash. The blue outfit seemed to have brought out his baby blue eyes. Marth had to look away as he tried to suppress the blushed that played around his slightly pale skin. Without even looking at him, Marth knew that Link was staring at him. Of course if Marth had half a brain, he would realize that Link did have the right to stare at him since he was holding up his signature tunic in his hands.

Quickly, Marth folded the tunic neatly and handed it to Link. "Here," he said, "Um…the dryer was finished and I was going to fold your tunic for you…" Link didn't seem to listen to Marth, or at least that's the impression he gave off as he just grabbed the tunic from Marth's hands. Slowly, Link slipped out from his Zora tunic. Without looking at Marth, he handed his clothing to the prince.

Baffled by his gestures, Marth looked at the tunic with much curiosity. He looked back at Link, who was still not bothering to look at the Altean prince. "Um…what do you want me…?" was all Marth could say before Link scoffed and threw his Zora tunic at him. He quickly donned his usual green garb then walked out of the washing room. Marth looked down at the blue outfit in his hands. He was not too sure what to do with it. Assuming that Link decided to wear his green tunic, Marth was given the blue one to wear. He was not so sure if he should at this point, but wanting to at least do something else instead of staying in the wash room and going insane, the Altean noble donned the Zora tunic.

Marth couldn't help but blush slightly as he realized that he was wearing Link's clothing. The soft cloth felt quite pleasing against Marth's tender skin, causing him to almost purr in delight. He blushed furiously as he took notice of the way he was acting. Placing a hand upon his pink lips, Marth gasped lightly. _What am I doing? _He thought, _I'm getting excited over a measly tunic which belongs to a man that completely hates me. _Marth looked down at the tunic. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth that was left from Link using it. As he took short breaths, Marth could pick up a soft, faint scent emitting from the tunic. _It smells like…lavender? _He thought as he placed the collar of the tunic to his nose. Marth took a slight whiff, just to make sure he got it right. _Yes…it is lavender. So relaxing…so soothing…_

Marth opened his eyes and noticed a rather freaked out Captain Falcon. Even though most of his face was covered by his helmet, Marth knew that the racer had an odd look on his face. "Um," Douglas said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to wash my clothes. Sorry to interrupt your moment."

Marth blushed deeply as he walked out of the wash room. Flustered and completely embarrassed, Marth searched frantically for Roy. He didn't care if Roy was in a mood or not, he had to talk to his companion immediately.

Inside of the library, Roy sighed as he continued to read the story in his hands. He had never been to into a fiction novel until he started to read this one. For some reason, the book intrigued him to no end. Just as he turned the page, the red headed lord heard soft footsteps heading towards his way. He merely shrugged it off, thinking that it was only Zelda coming in to look for something to read as well. The footsteps seemed to have stopped behind the counter where Roy was currently leaning against. _Must be Zelda, _he thought, _who else goes behind the counter to look up research via computer? _

"This place isn't right…" spoke a gruff voice behind Roy.

Roy cocked an eyebrow as he slowly emerged from behind the counter only to see Ike standing behind it. The mercenary was busy looking around, though he seemed rather lost. Roy wasn't so sure if he should approach the taller man, but not wanting to leave Ike pondering; the Pheraen noble walked over to Ike and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me?" Roy said.

Ike turned his head. "Oh, it's you," he said, "What is this place?"

"This is the library," Roy said, "Are you…looking for a book? If you are, I can help you…"

"No, I'm not interested in getting one," Ike replied bluntly, "I don't see what good it will do me."

Roy was taken back. Sure, most of the competitors didn't care much for education, but the way Ike had put it, riled up Roy. Roy's cheeks slightly puffed up. "Excuse me," he said, "But you would be sadly mistaken. Anyone can benefit from a good education. Why these mountains of grand lecture will be enough to satisfy anyone's hunger of…"

"Still not interested," Ike replied once more with the same tone of voice. "I'm trying to look for the training room."

"The training room?" Roy let out, "You can easily find it yourself. Just follow the signs."

"Point me in the direction where I have to go," Ike said, "I get lost easily."

_Who does he think he is? _Roy thought as his patience was wearing thin. Normally, he didn't mind helping others. However, when they start to be rude and sassy towards him, then his ability to help starts to diminish. Placing his hands on his hips, Roy gave off a glare at Ike. It didn't matter to the noble that Ike was about a foot taller than him, older, stronger, and was more intimidating, Roy wasn't going to let up. "Listen," Roy said, "Normally, I'd be glad to help you. However, your rudeness has reached its limit with me." Roy pointed towards the door. "Go that way, now leave me be. Good bye." Roy picked up his book and turned away from Ike.

"I didn't mean to…" Ike replied.

"I said 'good bye'!" Roy interrupted as he made for the door.

"Fine, be that way," Ike said as he walked towards the door as well. Both their hands met as they reached for the only door to the library. Roy glared at Ike, who in turn glared at him. Without saying a word, Ike brushed against Roy and exited it from the library. Roy walked out, frustrated.

"That…that ungrateful…" Roy hissed between his teeth.

"Roy!" called out Marth as he walked towards him. "Um…Roy, are you okay?"

Roy glared at Marth's direction. "I'm fine," he said.

"Sure you are," Marth said as he placed a hand to his hips, "Your death glare pierced through my heart and melts it."

"Don't give me sass…I've had enough of that."

"What happened?"

"Ugh! It was Ike!" Roy let out as he almost threw his book to the ground. "That…that…oh! The way he just talks really agitates me. I try to be nice, but instead he decides to be a jerk."

Marth cocked his head. "He was in the library? I can't imagine him being the scholar type."

"He isn't…he got lost trying to find the training room. I don't know if he was there to waste my time because the training room is just right around the corner. There's even that big sign that points to it that's hanging from the ceiling. Even if he wasn't near the sign, there are several of them on the walls. Even in front of the library, it says what the room is."

"I wouldn't know…just calm down, Roy."

Roy closed his eyes as he took in deep breaths. Once he relaxed, he finally took notice of Marth's new wardrobe. "What…?" He let out, "Marth, are you wearing Link's tunic?"

Marth blushed slightly. "Well…uh…" Marth stuttered.

"You…?"

"To make a long story short: I was washing my clothes, they were ready to dry, I go to the dryer, Link's clothes were in there, Link comes in, I hand them to him, he gives me the tunic he was currently wearing, then walks off."

Roy cocked his head. "He just gave you his tunic? Did he tell you to wear it?"

"He didn't tell me anything," Marth said, "He just…handed it to me then walked off."

"Odd…very odd…" Roy let out. Roy needed something to cheer him up at the moment. A sly idea came to his mind. He smiled mischievously as he turned to his friend. "Maybe he likes you."

"What?" Marth blushed furiously. "Like me? Oh come on, he just stares at me and ignores me most of the time."

"Maybe he's just too shy to tell you that he likes you," Roy stuck his tongue out, "After all, you seem to fancy him."

"Oh shut up!" the Altean prince scoffed, "It's not as bad as your 'slap, slap, kiss' infatuation with Ike."

Roy turned red. "Don't be joshing," he said, "Like I would ever fancy a man like him. First off, I rather enjoy the company of women. Second…even if I DID enjoy the embrace of men, I would never even dream about courting such a brute."

"Is that so?" Marth asked.

"Yes, that is so," he replied.

"Fine…then let's do a little wager," Marth chided.

"Wager?" Roy asked.

"Yes…are you mimicking me or what? Now do you wish to hear my little wager, Roy?"

Roy didn't trust the tone of voice Marth had at the moment. Each time the blue prince spoke in such a manner, it meant something that Roy knew at the end would only bite him in the ass. However, he knew that even if he refused at the moment, Marth would pester him until he complied with his wishes. Roy had no choice but to humor the older noble. With a sigh he said, "Alright, what's the wager?"

"Glad you asked," Marth grinned, "The wager is simple. You said that you would never court a man, much less a man like Ike."

"Yeah, I did say that. What are you getting at, Marth?"

"How about this: I want you to charm and seduce Mr. Cold Hearted Mercenary and make him court you."

"Are you insane?" Roy let out, "I refuse to partake in this. No reward would weigh its wager in gold here."

"Well…I haven't told you the reward yet."

"No…I refuse to hear it."

"Roy, don't be that way. The reward is simple. If you can make Ike fall for you in a time period of three months, then I will gladly be your servant." Roy crossed his arms. Marth smirked as he leaned over and whispered in his ear. "While wearing Samus' Zero Suit."

Roy blushed. "You must be joking," he said, "There is no way I can make Ike fall for me. Even more so, if I win, how will you be able to get a hold of one of Samus' Zero Suits for you to wear?"

"I can arrange that," Marth crossed his arms, "Think about it. I'll be your servant for an entire week…"

"It has to be two weeks," Roy said.

"I'm not embarrassing myself for two weeks."

"It's either that…or…" Roy smirked, "You have to do the wager as well."

"Make Ike fall for me?" Marth asked, "Oh come on…you'll be no competition, Roy."

"Who said I wanted you to seduce Ike?" Roy said in a playful tone, "I want you to charm Link and make him your beloved."

Marth eyes widen. "Now I know you you're just playing the instigator on this one."

"It's you seduce Link or you get to wear the Zero Suit for a month."

"You said two weeks."

"I changed my mind."

"Oh…fine!" Marth said, "First one to make their guy fall for them wins. However, if you lose, you have to wear Zelda's dress and be MY servant."

"Deal," Roy said as he extended his hand out to Marth. Marth gladly took it in and shook it lightly. Both smirked as they knew this was a race to the finish now. May the best man win.

_Yay! I finished the first chapter all ready! Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about it. ^_^_

_I'll try to update this story much more often now that I actually have a clearer idea on it._


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Right Charm

_Alright, I hope the new renovated version of this fic is way better than the original. Here is chapter two, like promised. :D_

**His to Tease**

**Chapter Two: Finding the Right Charm**

Once the bet was on, both Marth and Roy had retired to their dorms for the evening. Once Marth was back into his regular clothing he looked back at the Zora Tunic in his hands. He fondled with the cloth beneath his tender fingers. It was strange how such a simple article of clothing could bring him much sensation. What fascinated him most of all is the fact that the tunic smelled like lavender; an odd scent he wasn't expecting. As Marth continue to explore the tunic, he noticed something hidden in one of the pockets. He slowly pulled out an actual lavender flower from the pocket. "So…that's why it smells like lavender," he said, "I wonder why he carries this around."

_Damn it, _Marth pondered, _right now is not the time to wonder about that. I have to use my spare time to think of a method to get Link's attention. I have to make sure Roy does not win. _The prince sat down on the edge of his bed as he brainstormed how to handle this. He played around with the piece of lavender in his hand, as he formulated strategies. Normally, Marth's charisma always attracted anyone to join him. That's how he built an army to help him fight against Medeus. However, it seemed like Link either didn't notice it or was immune to it. "I need to think of what type of person does he like," he said, "I need to know how I should approach him and at any cost be able to keep that up." If Marth could even charm Manaketes who hated humans with a passion, he was sure he could win a Hylian's heart. "Alright, tomorrow morning, I'll try THAT method," he said as he giggled. "I know Link won't be able to resist that."

Elsewhere, Roy returned his room. He tried to disregard the entire bet that he did with Marth, thinking that perhaps it was childish and that Marth wouldn't go along with it. Who would lower themselves down to that level and actually go as far as to flirt with a man that probably despises him? _Marth would…_Roy thought, _knowing him, even for fun, would still do it just to get a laugh out of it and to say "I actually did it". _Roy sighed as he shook his head. He turned his attention to an easel which held an unfinished painting. Picking up his paints and brush, the red headed noble dipped his brush into some cool water, dried it off slightly, dipped it into the paint, and then colored the portrait. At first Roy peacefully painted the portrait, however, the thoughts of Marth winning the bet returned.

"No," Roy said to himself, "He can't possibly be that determined." As he continued to brush, he started to visualize himself wearing Zelda's dress and walking around the mansion in it. He shook lightly at the thought of some of the male competitors trying to lay their dirty hands on him. _Certainly they wouldn't want to do that to me…would they? _He thought as he slowly placed the brush down, unable to continue to work on it. _Damn, I can't allow Marth to win this! _He thought, _tomorrow I'm going to do my best! I have to win this bet…for the sake of my purity!_

**Day One**

The following morning arrived. The sun's bright rays touched Marth's delicate, peach skin. Eventually the prince stirred from his sleep. Opening his dark, azure eyes, he sat right up on his small, cozy bed and stretched. Next to his bed was a wooden end table which held a floral lamb, compliments from Peach during Christmas last year. Underneath the lamp was a golden tiara. He picked up the tiara and toyed around with it. "Morning, Elice…" he said, "Another day without you…but I'm doing my best to hold it together. One day, I'll find you…I promise." He carefully placed the tiara through his smooth, cerulean locks before he got out of bed and made his way to the closet. He took out blue tunic and dressed as fast as he could. He pulled out Link's Zora Tunic from one of the coat hangars and folded the tunic neatly, or as best as he could.

_Alright, _thought Marth, _if I am to work my way into Link's heart, I have to be able charm him. _Marth gallantly strolled out of his room through the mansion. He searched high and low for any signs of the Hylian hero. He smiled as he saw Link relaxing in the common room. _Now's my chance, _thought Marth as he approached the lounging Hylian. Link didn't take notice of Marth approaching him as he seemed too preoccupied with something in his hands. Marth looked over to see a small ocarina in his hands. Link just toyed with it, as if nothing in the world mattered to him. Not one to be too patient, Marth cleared his throat to catch Link's attention. Link didn't seem to notice Marth as he continued to toy with the ocarina in his hands. Marth puffed up his cheeks as he cleared his throat even louder.

Link nearly dropped his ocarina as the sound from Marth nearly gave him a heart attack. He turned his head to see Marth almost hovering over him. "Morning," Marth said, "I didn't get a chance to thank you for yesterday." Marth smiled sweetly, giving off his cutest smile. He batted his eyelashes in a rather feminine way. Link's eyes opened slightly as he saw Marth. The prince wasn't too sure, but he swore he could see a little bit of red forming on Link's cheeks. "Anyway," Marth continued, "I brought you your tunic." He looked down at the cloth, as if not wanting to give away that he was trying to flirt with Link. "It really was a big help for me yesterday when I was busy washing my tunic. I hope I wasn't a big bother when I dirtied yours." Marth handed the tunic to Link.

Link looked down at his tunic before he reached out for it. As soon as he got his clothes, Marth's moved his hands a little forward so that Link's fingers would touch Marth's. "Oh!" Marth let out, "You have such warm fingers…" Link quickly retracted his hands away from Marth. However, since the prince wasn't holding onto the tunic at the moment, the cloth fell down on the ground. "Oh, silly me," Marth in a rather seductive tone, "I'll get it for you." In Marth's head, he visualized himself bending down to get the tunic. His hands would take a hold of the outfit as he slowly would rise up. His eyes would never leave Link's blue eyes, causing the Hylian to blush widely. _Here is your tunic, Link, _he would say as he would lean over, holding Link's hand, and placing the tunic in his hands. _You should be careful next time. I probably would stay down there longer. _

Marth had bent over to pick up the tunic, unaware that Link was bending over to get it himself. As soon as Marth lifted his head, he managed to bump against Link's face. Upon impact, Link was knocked off his feet. His nose was bruised and bleeding. Link whimpered slightly as he held onto his face, trying to stop the bleeding. Shocked by it all, Marth crawled over to Link. "Link! Are you okay?" He asked as he tried to help him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Link slightly glared at Marth as he sat right up. He quickly yanked the tunic out of Marth's hands, got up, and ran off. He dripped some blood on the carpet as he headed towards the infirmary, leaving a rather stupefied Marth. Marth growled at himself as he got up from the floor. "Oh damn it!" he shouted, "What a good way to start the morning. My first chance at making a move on him and I end up ruining it by doing this! At this rate, Roy is probably going to get a good lead on me."

Roy had been awake before Marth and had taken the time to look for Ike. Though with a different determination than from before, the Pheraen lord took advantage of the morning. "I just hope he is an early riser like myself," he said as he continued to search for Ike. Roy sighed as he searched the mansion top to bottom. Eventually he found Ike outside in the woods practicing his fencing. "Odd…" Roy let out as he made his way outside. Ike seemed quite concentrated on his swings. However, the blue haired mercenary stopped as he heard Roy approaching him. He turned his head and looked at the smaller lord.

"Oh, it's you," Ike said before he looked away and continued his swinging, "Anything you want?"

Roy snorted lightly at Ike's reaction. "I don't want anything," he replied.

"Oh? Then why did you come out here for?" Ike asked still fencing the air.

"I saw you and came to tell you that we have a training room in which instead of being out here and shadow fencing, you could fence against either other competitors or against the Alloys. It would be better and give you a hint on how actual fights in the stadium would be like. I mean you did find the training room yesterday, right?"

Ike tilted his head as he looked at Roy. "I see," he responded, "As a matter of fact, I did not find the training room. Someone didn't bother to show me the way. And instead of wasting their time trying to make idle banter, I prefer to train."

Roy felt his blood boil. _Okay, calm down, Roy…_he thought, _this is the way he always acts. I might as well TRY to help him. _"I'll show you where the room is," Roy stated.

Ike finally turned around to face Roy. "Really now?" Ike said, "Why the sudden change of heart here? Last night you were too eager to get away from me and not talk to me. You also refused to show me the room as well."

"That…" Roy was trying his best to keep his cool, "That was different. I was in a bad mood and I…" Roy gritted his teeth slightly, "I apologize."

Ike looked at Roy, as if examining him. He didn't seem completely convinced at Roy was being sincere about apologizing to him. He snorted as he placed the Ragnell on his back through a small sheath. "Alright then," Ike said, "Lead the way."

"Right," replied Roy as he walked towards the mansion. As he treaded through the dirt road, the red head failed to notice a lone twig on the ground. He yelped as he tripped on it, almost toppling over. Though Roy closed his eyes, he did not feel the ground underneath him. Once he gathered the courage to open his eyes again, he would notice that Ike had taken hold of him, preventing the younger swordsman from falling down.

"You okay?" Ike asked.

"I…" Roy blushed as he once again was in an awkward situation with Ike, "I'm alright…" Roy couldn't help but stare into Ike's dark blue eyes. It was strange how someone as rough as him would have such soft, beautiful eyes. Roy wasn't too sure why he felt so comfortable in Ike's arms, but he did enjoy the feeling.

"Good," Ike said as he released Roy, "Then be more careful next time. Come on, lead the way! I want to get through as much training as I can before the match. It's like…in two days, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" was all Roy managed to let out as he felt embarrassed and cold.

"Then come on!"

Roy hissed between his teeth. He wasn't too sure if he could handle this wager if he couldn't stand Ike's bluntness. Yet, the Pheraen noble had to withstand this for as long as he could. He wouldn't lose this wager and much less to Marth, someone who was brimming with charm and charisma. It was strange how he and Marth were friends. Many who would look at them would always compare their personalities. Sure they had similar likes, but when it came down to it, Marth was the one that got the most attention. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinion, he always managed to make most people smile, he was more athletic than he was, and he was even more attractive than he was as well. Roy never told Marth, but at times, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous when around him. He knew he was slightly the opposite. When it came to looks, Roy wasn't bad to look at, but he wasn't as handsome or fair as Marth. Marth was too used to fighting and fending off for his life, that he has slightly more muscle than Roy did. Roy was often by himself and would rather keep to himself and those close to him that Roy had develop slight anti-social traits. Due to him usually keeping indoors, Roy was paler than Marth.

He really couldn't say it completely bothered him, but he wasn't too comfortable with the differences. Roy always had the feeling that people prefer the company of Marth than to his company. It wouldn't surprise him, since Roy, though proper and polite, really wasn't a people person.

"Are we there yet?" Ike asked.

Roy shook his head slightly. "Oh…yeah," he said as he reached the training room. "All you have to do walk in there insert the data you wish for the training facility, then go ahead and have fun."

Ike walked inside of the training room. He looked over at the control panel and was baffled at how foreign it looked to him. He quickly looked back at Roy. "So what do I do? I just push these strange buttons?" he asked.

"Yes, that's all you need to do," Roy replied, "The buttons have the functions written on there. So you won't get lost or confused. Give it a try."

Ike stared at the control panel. He stared at the buttons as if trying to figure out what they would do. He slowly punched in five buttons, which changed the inside of the stage. The once white room morphed into a replica of what appeared to be the Hanebow. Bumpers fell from the sky as Alloys fell on the leaves. Ike was stunned at what he was seeing. He wasn't sure what was happening inside of the room.

"Wow…" Roy said, "I don't think I ever seen anyone choose options like these. Mostly when training with Alloys, it would be easier to do it on Battlefield than the Hanebow."

"Then put in the inputs for me then," Ike said, "I'm not use to these contraptions."

"What is there to know?" Roy asked, "I just told you HOW to do it. I'm not going to spoon feed you everything."

"If you're going to give me an attitude, I rather not ask for your help then." Ike turned away from Roy. He punched in a couple of buttons, causing the stage to change from the Hanebow to Final Destination. He walked into the transporter which teleported him to the stage.

Roy just fumed as he watched Ike destroy Alloy after Alloy. "That jerk!" Roy shouted, "I swear the more I spend more time with him, the less I can handle him! Great, I might as well tell Marth that I forfeit this wager since I'm not getting any closer to Ike." The red headed noble looked over at the control panel. It was then that the young lord had a fight between conscience and his despitefulness. On one hand, he could just mess around with the control panel, causing Ike to either fight cruel Alloys, change stage, change items, or change the clock. He tapped his fingers lightly on the panel before they slid over to the buttons. "Oops," Roy said as he upped the difficulty on the Alloys. He suddenly heard yelling as Ike was being flung around by bumpers which the Alloys had thrown at him. "I do love the new AI that Slippy put on these creatures," Roy said as he walked out of the training room.

**Day Two**

"Okay, okay…" Marth said to himself, "Obviously my first attempt ended in a miserable failure. What I did to Link was something that I can't really be proud of. I just need to find a way to make it up to him…" Marth's smile quickly faded. "He must really hate me at the moment." The young prince sulked as he sat down on the stairs of the mansion which lead to the dormitories. "Put it together, Marth. So what if I spilt some milk, or in this case, blood? All I have to do is not cry about it and just fix this problem. I have to find a different sort of charm on him, in hopes that he accepts my apology. And I think I know what type of person to use. If adding in the subtle flirting didn't work, then the next one has to…" Marth quickly got up from the stairs and began his search for a certain blond Hylian.

"Let me take a look at your nose," came a heavily accented male voice. Marth followed the sound, which lead him to the infirmary. He slowly opened the door; peeking through the small crack he did. Through the small crack, Marth could see a small part of the infirmary. The whitewashed walls were decorated with portraits, thanks to the suggestions of Peach. Blue curtains separated the patients' beds in case they wanted privacy. Marth could barely make out the silhouette that belonged to Link. The Hylian had his head tilted up as he held onto a bloodied tissue. His once clean, green tunic was now stained with blood blotches. Marth frowned as he remembered that just clearly two days ago, he had smeared cake on his clothes, now he stained Link's tunic with blood. Standing next to Link was a shorter, stubbier man wearing an ivory colored doctor's coat. He played around with mustache as he looked at the clipboard in his hands.

"Well, the good thing is, is that your nose isn't broken," the doctor spoke, "Don't worry too much about it, Link. My X-Rays are top notch here or my name isn't Doctor Mario. Now, I think the bleeding should have stopped by now. If you want, I can give you some ice. You might see some bruising on your nose, but it's natural. Also if you blow your nose, you might seem some blood. It shouldn't be a lot, but if you experience more bleeding, you come to me." Doctor Mario quickly hobbled out of Marth's vision, leaving the prince to view the blond hero. Link had tilted his head forward. He pulled the tissue away from his nose and looked at the bloody mess on the once blue tissue. Parts of Link's nose were bruise, which caused the prince to frown even further. "Well here's an ice pack," Doctor Mario said as he approached Link. He handed him an ice pack. "Just put it on your nose for a while and the swelling will go down if more should appear."

Link nodded as he places the ice pack on his nose. He bowed slightly at Doctor Mario as he walked towards the door. Marth quickly pulled away and hide behind the door. He slunk as far as he could as the door open. Link walked out and closed the door behind him, unaware of the prince behind him. Marth shook nervously, however he composed himself and followed closely behind Link. He cleared his throat, catching Link's attention. Once Link saw Marth before him, his eyes slightly widen.

"Um Link," Marth said, "Listen, I wanted to tell you that I am…"

Link turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Marth said as he grabbed Link's wrist gently. "I know you must be angry with me, but I wanted to apologize for what I've done. Please, accept my deepest apologies." Marth slowly moved Link's hand over to his face. He gently placed Link's hand over his cheek. Marth smiled gently at the hero as he stared at him with soft eyes. Link gasped lightly as he blushed at the feel of Marth's hand. Link slowly smiled at Marth before he leaned over to him.

"Marth…" Link said softly before he kissed Marth gently on the nose. Marth giggled as he liked the sensation of it. Link leaned over again and kissed it again, this time, he lightly nibbled on it. "Marth…" came his voice again before he started to chew on it.

"Ow…ow, ow!" Marth let out as he opened his eyes. He saw that right above him was a small yellow animal with light pink cheeks and black ears munching on his nose. "Pichu!" Marth let out, causing the small rodent Pokemon to scurry away from him.

"Oh Marth," said Doctor Mario, "You're finally awake. I was rather worried."

Marth sat up dazedly from the bed. He would notice that he was no longer in the hallway with Link but rather in the infirmary. "What…what happened?"

"Oh, that's quite a story, I should say," Doctor Mario said, "Now what happened was that Link came to see me after he had an incident with his nose. Once the bleeding had stop, he left with an ice pack on hand and walked out. However, you seemed to be coming into the infirmary as well. When Link walked out, he opened the door hard enough to slam against your face, knocking you out. Link stopped and noticed your unconscious body. With a rather annoyed look on his face, he carried you here to the infirmary, plopped you down on the ground, then left. Oh, and as for Pichu, the small Pokemon got curious and followed you and has been here ever since. Oh, you must have some red on your forehead, that slam was quite hard. Good thing you had your face tilted, or else you could have suffered the same fate as Link with his nose."

Marth's eyes widen as he heard the story. "All that…happened?" he asked.

"Yes," replied the doctor.

"Did…did Link say anything or do anything?"

"No, he didn't say anything. The only thing he did was just drop you here before he left."

_Then all that…_Marth thought, _was a dream! Ugh! And I thought I was sooo close to it! I…ugh! Damn it, damn it, damn it! _Marth was fuming on the inside. He had missed his chance to try to flirt with Link all because he decided to remain hidden in hopes to surprise him. At the moment, Marth felt so ashamed.

After his incident with Ike yesterday, Roy was heading off to spend time alone, in hopes to think of what to do. He stopped as he noticed something strange in the hallway. He quickly hid back into the corner and poked his head out. Standing close to an ajar door was Link. Link was caring something in his arms that Roy couldn't make out clearly at first. Once Link tilted his body slightly, Roy could make out Marth's unconscious body. Roy's mouth opened widely as he saw Link carry Marth inside of a room. Quickly looking away, Roy groan.

"Damn, he's fast!" Roy thought, "I didn't think Marth would get this far into getting Link to carry him in a bridal style. I don't know what methods Marth used to get Link to do that, but whatever he's using its going too fast. At this rate, I won't be able to compete with this and he'll be making me wear Zelda's dress." At first, Roy was ready to call it quits, but just at the sight of watching Link holding Marth, he knew this wasn't over. The thoughts of him walking around in a dress and being harassed by the other male fighters would be too much for him to bear, especially since he already was meeker than they were. Roy pulled himself together as he tried to formulate the best line of action to do at the moment.

After having a hard training with killer computer programs, Ike had gotten fed up with the training room. He knew that the best line of training would be elsewhere. He noticed the giant arena next to the mansion. He decided to make away as he walked through the aisles and into the stage itself. Standing on the grass appeared to be a white punching bag with eyes on it. Ike stared at it as he examined the bag. In a matter of moments the bag is swatted by a bat and sent flying into the air.

"Whoa…that's gotta be a new record!" called out a large, anthropomorphic blue bird. He fixed his gray jacket slightly as he hoisted the bat over his shoulder. "See if you can beat dat, Fox!"

"Cocky as ever, Falco," spoke a youthful looking, brown anthropomorphic vulpine. He snatched the bat away from his bird companion as he jumped on the platform on the grass. He dusted his green jumpsuit as he took a couple of practice swings.

"What are you two doing?" Ike asked as he approached the bird and fox.

"Eh? What does it look like we're doin'?" Falco replied, "We're doin' a little homerun battin'. Ya never tried dat before?"

"No…" Ike responded.

"Falco, don't bother him!" Fox stated as the little punching bag appeared before him, as if teleported to him, "He's new. He still needs someone to guide him through this place instead of letting him figure it out."

"Finally someone with some sense on his head," Ike said.

"If you want, I can show you how to do this," Fox said, "All you gotta do is watch me." A bright light covered the small platform that Fox was on. In a matter of moments, Fox began to thrash at the Sandbag. He kicked the bag all over the glass shield, though was careful not to smack it the glass too much. Once the shield fell down, the vulpine gathered all his strength and took a mighty swing with the bat. The Sandbag flew through the air, landing a long ways away from them. "Looks like I'm the one with the new record," Fox chided at Falco.

"Oh shut the hell up and pass it to da new kid," Falco retorted.

It took Roy quite a while to find Ike. He was rather upset to find him gone in the training room. "Oversized…" Roy sneered as he left the training room and searched around the mansion. He had asked several competitors if they had seen him. Most had told him no, though few had pointed him in the right direction. Eventually, the red headed noble had made his way over to arena. From the stands he took notice of three figures batting away at the Sandbag. Slowly, Roy walked down the aisles to take a closer look. Sure enough, Falco, Fox, and Ike were smacking the Sandbag around, trying to topple each other's records.

Ike chuckled as took another swing at the Sandbag. He had taken off his armor and cape to make batting easier on him. "Whoo! You suck, Ike!" Falco chuckled, "That wasn't nearly as good as the last one!"

"Heh! You couldn't even beat my records," Ike said.

"Oh yeah? I'll show ya!" Falco took off his jacket, leaving him in only his jumpsuit. Fox sighed as he rolled his eyes at his companion.

"Oh? So we're playing it that way, huh?" Ike said as he took off his tunic and undershirt, exposing his bare chest for all to see, or in this case for Roy to see.

Roy continued to watch the three fighters trying to break records. "I take it he must be some sort of man who takes pride in competition," Roy said to himself, "Or maybe he's one who wishes for improvement and would like to train with others that are of his caliber in whatever he's doing…" Sadly, Roy couldn't help but stare at Ike's exposed chest. At first Roy felt jealous over the fact that Ike had a better build than he did, but slowly, the more he stared at it, the more he seemed flustered to see it. Each movement Ike did reminded Roy of the great statues that decorated the grand halls of Castle Ostia. Roy blushed as he thought Ike was gorgeous like an art piece. He shook his head as he tried not to think of that. "Him being as graceful and beautiful as a statue?" he said, "Well, I can see how their I.Q.s would match…ugh! I need to stop thinking of his physical form and think more of his persona. If I am to win him over, I need to figure out what are some things he likes."

Roy's observation didn't go with much success. While Fox and Falco were busy talking about their guns, their jobs, their missions, themselves, and other things, Ike remained silent. He seemed too interested in batting at the Sandbag than he was talking about himself. Roy's nose scrunched up as he failed to gather enough "research" in order for him to conjure up any sort of solution to this problem. The noble now knew why Marth put him up on wanting to make Ike his…Ike was one that was hard to read. It was simple for Roy to pick up a book, open it and read it word for word, but Ike was an enigma. He seemed like a foreign scripture in which Roy had to decipher by himself with no actual leads whatsoever on it. He knew this was going to be hard, but he had to get to know Ike and gather research about him from afar.

**Day Three**

"Alright, Marth!" Marth said to himself as he made his way to the kitchen, "This time I will NOT fail! I will make Link start to like me!" Marth took in a deep breath as he peered inside. Inside, he managed to see Link looking around the kitchen. The blond hero was looking around for a snack to much on at the moment. Marth smile as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He swayed his hips to and fro in a seductive manner. Link placed his hand on the handle of the fridge door and opened it, only to have Marth close it again. "Hey there," Marth said in a soft tone, "I take it that you must be hungry."

Link's only response to Marth's words was a slightly frighten look on his face, as if he wasn't expecting to see him any time soon. Marth smiled as he gave Link sly looking eyes. For once, Link was afraid. If Marth's eyes were telling him anything, it would be telling him that Marth wants to eat him or something.

"Listen," Marth said, "I know we got off on the wrong foot since…" _Well, since ever, _he thought. "However, I thought we could you know…start over…" Marth leaned towards Link, causing Link to take a step backwards. "…Get to know one another…" Marth took another step forward. He moved his hands on Link's chest, feeling his toned body underneath his tunic and undershirt. "And perhaps…allow me to cook something for you, just to show you my sincerity." Marth's hands slowly made their way to Link's chin.

Link's eyes widen as Marth held his face gently, yet firmly. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. Not to mention of all people, Marth was touching his face. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as his face burned up. He looked around to see if there was anyway to escape the prince's grasp, but Marth had him cornered. It didn't help that Marth's face was now inches away from his own. He could feel the prince's warm breath brushing against his rough lips. Link closed his eyes as it gave him shivers.

Marth giggled as he knew he got a reaction out of Link. _Good, now I'm starting to get to him, _he thought as he pulled back some of the hair that was covering Link's face. "You know," Marth said, "You look rather adorable when you're flustered."

Link opened his eyes. He stared into Marth's deep blue eyes, only finding lust in his eyes. It felt to the Hylian as if Marth was inching his way towards his lips. The tip of Marth's nose touched gently against Link's nose. Link's stomach growled as he looked away from Marth.

The prince smirked. "Hungry, huh?" Marth asked, "What do you want me to make for you? Do you wish for a sandwich or…?" Marth wrapped his arms around Link's neck, bringing the Hylian against his face. "Do you want me?"

Link had all he could take at this point. Using what was left of his strength, he pushed Marth away from him. Blushing furiously, Link ran out of the kitchen, appetite lost. Marth was pushed against the fridge. He watched as his "prey" ran away from him.

"Hmm…I wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing…" Marth said, "Damn it…I didn't get to see his face before he ran off. Oh, it doesn't matter; I know I'm getting to him! However, I think being seductive is a little too much. I think I should try…"

Roy sighed as he looked at his notes. "I don't know if this is enough to make many conclusions on what type of steps to take in order to approach Ike," he said to himself as he played with his hair. It was hard for Roy to make any sort of assumption on Ike. Throughout the day, he had been following the blunt mercenary. Shortly after the homerun contest, Ike relaxed in the common room. He laid on the couch and was lost in thought at the moment, leaving Roy in mystery. The next place Ike had gone to was the lake where he spent more alone time trying to fish. Once he had finished, the blue haired warrior continued to train out in the forest again. Roy was getting frustrated by the moment. So far, all he got was the fact that Ike can get competitive, he rather be alone, he stays quiet, and he has a short temper.

"Ugh! I'm never going to progress like this," Roy said, "I need to get out there and actually talk to him." Roy scurried down the hallway, fumbling around with the papers in his hand. Unaware of someone walking towards him. The red headed noble bumped against a strong body. Roy dropped all his papers upon impact. Quickly, he kneeled down and started to gather them. "I'm sorry," he said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Its fine," spoke Ike as he kneeled in front of Roy, helping him with the papers, "You just need to be more aware of your surrounds." Roy froze as he looked at Ike. His eyes widen as he noticed that Ike was currently holding the very paper in which Roy wrote about Ike's body. Ike's dark blue eyes were slowly straying from Roy's figure over to the papers in his hand. Roy grabbed into the paper and tugged on them.

"You can let go now," Roy said as he tugged some more.

"Any particular reason why you don't want me to look at it?" Ike asked.

"No, just that it's my paper!"

"You really are a bossy thing, aren't you?"

"Let go!" Roy tried to pull away the papers from Ike, though not wanting to tear them, however Ike's grip was rather strong. Ike let out a small smirk as he seemed to like riling up Roy. With a yank, Ike was about to win the tug of war against the younger lord. Roy yelped as his body toppled over Ike's body. His lips crushed against Ike's neck, which caused the older man to moan slightly. The red head noble pulled away and looked over at Ike. Ike was stunned slightly by the action. Ike soon chuckled as he slowly sat right up. Roy was situated on his lower region. Roy couldn't help but feel very flustered at the moment.

"You know," Ike said as he placed his hand on Roy's back, "You're very clumsy and very light." Ike couldn't help but smile as he looked at Roy. _It's quite funny how much he reminds me of him, _he thought, _from his attitude to his body figure. It is kinda cute. _Roy puffed up his cheeks as he looked away from Ike.

"You're a jerk," Roy replied.

Ike chuckled. "Really now? Then why were you following me?"

"Huh?" Roy looked back at Ike.

"I noticed that you've been following me recently. I took notice of that since I was off with Fox and Falco. Since then, you've been walking around with those papers in your hand, writing down something."

A strong and very visible blush appeared on Roy's cheeks. _So all this time, he knew I was doing this and he kept to himself? _He thought _what an asshole! _"Let go!" Roy let out as he struggled out of Ike's grasp. "Just let me go!"

Ike cocked his head. "So now you want to leave and such," he said, "First you stalk me and now you just want to leave me."

Roy grunted before he squirmed out of Ike's hold and got up from the floor. He fixed his blue tunic and organized his papers. "I just wanted to see what type of a fighter you were," Roy lied, "After all, we're partners and we should get to know each other. So I decided to follow you in hopes to analyze how I should fight with you."

Ike got up from the ground as well. "So what did your calculations say then?" he asked.

Roy fumbled around, trying to find a good enough answer. "I should be a supported fighter," he said, "You seem to be the one to rush in first. So I suggest we get together for a training session. Just the two of us, alone." _Oh St. Elimine, that sounded so wrong, _he thought.

"Alright," Ike replied, "I take it we'd get more done if we did work together like this. So just us two alone, huh?"

"Yeah, just the two of us. I think we'll get more done if we do that."

"Sounds fine to me," Ike said, "As for now, I think I'll go bathe. Mind if you show me where the bath house is?"

"Alright…I'll tell you were it is."

Marth smirked as he made his way towards the stables. After Link bolted from the kitchen, he had made his way to the stables. It was quite obvious that the Hylian hero was tending to Epona as a way to distract his mind from Marth. The prince could see it, or at least that's what he wanted to think. The prince glanced over to Link's figure. The blond ran his fingers through Epona's mane, caressing her in a soothing manner. In one quick jump, Link hopped on Epona's back and galloped out of the stables.

Link smiled as he felt the wind touching his skin. He enjoyed very much the breeze as he quickens his pace. He galloped passed a couple of fruit trees. He extended his hand and grasped a red delicious apple. Link bit into it, enjoying the sweet nectar from the fruit. Marth couldn't help but somewhat admire Link. The sun was setting and its golden rays made Link shimmer brightly. Link's beauty seemed to have increased through the strange light. However, Marth's smile diminished as soon as Link's did as he saw him. The Hylian's pace decreased as he slowly approached Marth.

Marth quickly snapped out of his daydream. He cleared his throat as he decided to put in a new charm. Pulling back a bit of his azure hair, he smiled at Link. "Afternoon," Marth said, "It seems we've been bumping into each other lately."

Link looked away, though Marth couldn't tell out of embarrassment or something else.

"I see that you really like animals. I bet it must be quite a thrill to ride on a majestic creature such as that horse of yours. I never had one, though. I know I haven't spoken much to you, but I was wondering…" Marth placed his hands behind his back. He looked down at the ground in a mock embarrassed manner. "If you could give me a ride." Marth looked up. He pursed his lips, batted his eyes, and shifted his feet.

The manner in which he asked Link only made Link cock his head. It was if he were trying to examine the prince in a different angle. Link couldn't make sure whether or not he should comply with Marth's wishes. Taking in a deep breath, Link nodded and hoisted Marth up on Epona. Marth gasped lightly as he was now seated behind Link. He slowly placed his hands around the Hylian's chest in order to hang on.

Though Link remained quiet, he often checked up on Marth to see if he was okay as well as pet Epona. As the two of them continued to stroll around the stadium, Marth would take the opportunity to hug Link tightly and lean on him. Marth smiled slightly as he could feel Link's heart suddenly quicken its pace as soon as Marth leaned on him. Though it was a small victory, Marth knew that he was breaking through his defenses, or at least that's what he hoped for.

"Okay," Roy said as he had lead Ike to the bathing area, "This is the public bath house." Ike examined the bathing room. It was a rather large, indoor area. In the middle of the room was a large pool filled with warm water. Surrounding the pool were stools in which one would apply shampoo, conditioner, and soap. To the right of the pool were regular showers as well as the lockers to place in clothes. To the left were sinks and mirrors. "Now you'll need shampoo, towels, a bowl, soap, conditioner, and a sponge," Roy said, "They're all located in the…"

The Pherean noble stopped in mid sentence as he noticed a nude male figure walk past him. As Roy was busy explaining the bathing room, Ike had taken the opportunity to undress all the way down to his birthday suit. Ike approached the pool and jumped into the warm water. He sighed as he leaned against the wall, relaxing due to the warm water. Roy blushed furiously as he saw Ike naked. Sure he had seen him shirtless, but now, it was almost too much for him. His body, or as much as Roy allowed himself to see, was even more toned than he thought. Ike had taken notice of Roy gawking at him.

"Hmm? You want to join?" he asked, "The water is nice and there's plenty of room for the both of us."

"Huh? B-athe with you?!" Roy squeaked. His heart began to race at a rapid pace as his entire face burned up, "N-no, no thanks. I already showered this morning."

"I see," Ike replied, "In that case how long are you going to stare at me? Quite frankly, I don't mind bathing with other men but when they stare at me, that's another reason."

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Roy let out, "Just wanted to know if you…you'll do fine here."

"I don't need help with bathing if that's what you're asking. I needed help with the training room."

"Then I'll take my leave. I shall see you tomorrow then," Roy turned around and walked out of the bathing room, leaving a rather amused Ike.

**At the end of the week**

"So, what did you get out of this?" Marth asked, "Any progress?" Marth smirked as he had a feeling that Roy didn't accomplish much.

"If you want to know," Roy said, "I take it that you probably had it well."

"Oh, yes I did," Marth replied, "I actually had Link give me a ride on Epona. I managed to hug him and get close. What did you do?"

"I saw Ike naked."

Upon hearing those words, the prince's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that sort of answer from his companion, not to mention him actually getting that far.

"Nice talking to you, Marth," Roy said as he walked away with a smirk on his face, knowing that it put a dent on Marth's ego.


End file.
